


[Podfic] Only With The Heart

by bagofthumbs



Series: [Podfic] The James Holmes Chronicles [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, M/M, Parentlock, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofthumbs/pseuds/bagofthumbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of Chapter 1 of 'Only With The Heart" written by prettyvk.</p><p>It starts with five words.</p><p>“Are we talking about it?”</p><p>Or maybe, that’s how it ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Only With The Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574907) by [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/pseuds/prettyvk). 



  
  


And so it begins, another episode in the glorious work that is The James Holmes Chronicles, written by prettyvk. If you haven't read the earlier parts, you'll get the most enjoyment out of starting with Crazy For Love, followed by The Risk of Absence. But for now, wrap up in a soft blanket and get ready to enjoy the ride of the latest events in the lives of these amazing characters. I'm going to try and keep the recordings up to date as prettyvk posts new chapters.

I'll submit to get it added to audiofic later (not sure how to deal with multi-chapter recordings when they're spread out), but for now, it can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/z0aeflmjrknadd8/only_with_the_heart_ch_01_try2.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/md1pl9o6ht2msfn/only_with_the_heart_ch_01_try2.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/sets/only-with-the-heart)



Length: 18:42

Size: 17.1MB

Continued thanks to prettyvk, both for creating these stories with these incredible, oh-so-believable characters, and for letting me record them.


	2. To Be Patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of "Only With The Heart", written by prettyvk

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ez8l9qyr3y1z3zv/only_with_the_heart_ch_02.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: here
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/only-with-the-heart-ch-02?in=bagofthumbs/sets/only-with-the-heart)



Length: 14:26

Size: 13.2 MB


	3. Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 of "Only With The Heart", written by prettyvk

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/h4cpw9eyfx4b2ui/only_with_the_heart_ch_03.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/c3zx8ccbgun55c9/only_with_the_heart_ch_03.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/only-with-the-heart-ch-03?in=bagofthumbs/sets/only-with-the-heart)



Length: 19:20

Size: 17.6 MB


	4. Domesticity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 of "Only With The Heart", written by prettyvk

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dsdrc0rczg80ffq/only_with_the_heart_ch_04.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bg582s3u2hhyhma/only_with_the_heart_ch_04.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/only-with-the-heart-ch-04?in=bagofthumbs/sets/only-with-the-heart)



Length: 17:42

Size: 16.1 MB

With thanks and congratulations to prettyvk on being a new mama, and gratitude to sw70 for her tireless Beta work


	5. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 of "Only With The Heart", written by prettyvk

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qnzjeqqg0dbh922/only_with_the_heart_ch_05.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/422wh1w47qoe4ov/only_with_the_heart_ch_05.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/only-with-the-heart-ch-05?in=bagofthumbs/sets/only-with-the-heart)



Reader's Notes:

It’s baaaaack.

O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!" She chortled in her joy. (apologies to Lewis Carroll)

With this one coming out of hibernation, I’ve now got three simultaneous long fic podfic’s in progress. No, I’m not crazy at all, why do you ask? (and yes, I am fighting with myself on re-doing the earlier chapters, I've learned so much since then -- however, I shall try not to, since, I figure, it's an ever-evolving process of learning and I will always find things I don't like about what I've done when I look back. Gotta move on and just keep working on getting better.)

Actually, I’m delighted. James is near and dear to my heart and it’s lovely to get more glimpses into what’s going on in his life, as well as Sherlock and John, of course. Hope you enjoy.

Length: 21:28

Size: 19.6 MB

Thanks, as always, to the wonderful prettyvk and sw70, Beta extraordinaire (sorry, I'd be more creative, but I must dash and I wanted to get this posted before I go).


	6. Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 of "Only With The Heart", written by prettyvk

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kibv6k5lxume8c5/only_with_the_heart_ch_06.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/vu5wqm4hwmwmx1m/only_with_the_heart_ch_06.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/only-with-the-heart-ch-06?in=bagofthumbs/sets/only-with-the-heart)



Reader's Notes:

The story continues...

Just FYI, I will be AWOL for about a week or so. This podfic, as of this second, is up to date, so it shouldn't be an issue. If you follow any of the other stuff I do, 'and your very flesh shall be a great poem' is up to date, as well. 'Echoes of Love and Absence', Chapter 15 is recorded and in pre-beta editing. I did do one little schmoopy, pure fluff piece for just simple enjoyment which I may get out before I go, but no promises.

Gentle reminder that kudos and comments are what feed podficer's emotional energy for this work and are much appreciated.

Length: 18:21

Size: 16.8 MB

Thanks, as always, to the wonderful prettyvk and sw70, Beta goddess.


	7. Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 of "Only With The Heart", written by prettyvk

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pyinxxry4v6v4fd/only_with_the_heart_ch_07.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/bvg3cnq9zb22ww8/only_with_the_heart_ch_07.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/only-with-the-heart-ch-07?in=bagofthumbs/sets/only-with-the-heart)



Length: 18:29

Size: 16.9 MB

Thanks, as always, to the wonderful prettyvk and my Beta Buddy, sw70 (who turned this around incredibly quickly!)


	8. The Last Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 of "Only With The Heart", written by prettyvk

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ah0dvo7pybqf7jb/only_with_the_heart_ch_08.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/gvp6jf4928msxa4/only_with_the_heart_ch_08.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/only-with-the-heart-ch-08?in=bagofthumbs/sets/only-with-the-heart)



Length: 20:42

Size: 18.9 MB

Thanks, as always, to the wonderful prettyvk and my Beta Buddy, sw70 (take care of that bumped head!)


	9. Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 of "Only With The Heart", written by prettyvk

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7t15g0m4o2zwgla/only_with_the_heart_ch_09.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/tgrs0yc32sfjjgg/only_with_the_heart_ch_09.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/only-with-the-heart-ch-09?in=bagofthumbs/sets/only-with-the-heart)



Length: 18:40

Size: 17.1 MB

Reader's Notes:

Merry Christmas!

Appreciation for the wonderful prettyvk (and creator of my beautiful Sherlock-themed hot pad cover!) and my Beta Buddy, sw70 (who commissioned said cover and Beta'd this chapter recording on Christmas Day so I could get this out to y'all)


	10. Growing Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 of "Only With The Heart", written by prettyvk

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ke0er785ehhb1oh/only_with_the_heart_ch_10.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/grla8uchubjvybw/only_with_the_heart_ch_10.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/only-with-the-heart-ch-10?in=bagofthumbs/sets/only-with-the-heart)



Length: 22:32

Size: 20.6 MB

Reader's Notes:

If the ending of this doesn’t give you chills……

Continuing appreciation to the crafty prettyvk, and many thanks to sw70, who turned the Beta around on this very quickly!


	11. Onward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 of "Only With The Heart", written by prettyvk

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/uzj0vbp06q0kiol/only_with_the_heart_ch_11.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4poi458ehoz048s/only_with_the_heart_ch_11.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/only-with-the-heart-ch-11)



Length: 22:13

Size: 12.3 MB

Gratitude to prettyvk for continuing this story, and thanks to sw70 for her beta work, as always


	12. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 of "Only With The Heart", written by Prettyvk

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/27wicat93te27ag/only_with_the_heart_ch_12.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/663du7tj8t056vt/only_with_the_heart_ch_12.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/only-with-the-heart-ch-12)



Length: 23:21

Size: 26.4 MB

Reader's Notes:

A lovely little pearl of an update. Very sweet. 

Many thanks to Prettyvk for hanging in with this story, even though her time is limited. Always love to see what's going on with James and the boys. And thanks, as always, to my Beta, sw70, who cranked out a sanity check on the recording with very little notice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	13. Beautiful Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 of "Only With The Heart", written by Prettyvk

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ckvycyjwrpzwr6l/only_with_the_heart_ch_13.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/znb4q65ahez3v5z/only_with_the_heart_ch_13.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/only-with-the-heart-ch-13)



Length: 23:21

Size: 26.4 MB

Reader's Notes:

A visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to Prettyvk/writer, and sw70/Beta.
> 
> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	14. A Piece of Paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 of "Only With The Heart", written by prettyvk

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lzu1y8a2f2ij0u4/only_with_the_heart_ch_14.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/c9898mbi596jo2x/only_with_the_heart_ch_14.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/only-with-the-heart-ch-14)



Length: 26:21

Size: 29.4 MB

Reader's Notes:

Apologizes for any mispronunciations I may have done. Anyone who follows me knows that while I try, my foreign language skills are meager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much gratitude to prettyvk/author and sw70/beta.
> 
> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	15. Gambling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 of "Only With The Heart", written by prettyvk

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/uelo9jw3h9h8k8f/only_with_the_heart_ch_15.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/81a5oj8xxji63x7/only_with_the_heart_ch_15.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/only-with-the-heart-ch-15)



Length: 25:30

Size: 28.5 MB

Reader's Notes:

Sherlock pays a visit to Angela. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much gratitude to prettyvk/author and sw70/beta.
> 
> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	16. Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 of "Only With The Heart", written by prettyvk

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mvd7yvxyy314qxj/only_with_the_heart_ch_16.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qg4w76042cigts1/only_with_the_heart_ch_16.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/only-with-the-heart-ch-16)



Length: 22:00

Size: 24.9 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much gratitude to prettyvk/author and sw70/beta.
> 
> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	17. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17 of "Only With The Heart", written by prettyvk

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/b3rlztula5dnkdw/only_with_the_heart_ch_17.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/00n6jtacddu4dnj/only_with_the_heart_ch_17.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/only-with-the-heart-ch-17)



Length: 25:47

Size: 28.2 MB

Reader's Notes:

Not super happy with my voice this chapter, it sounds quite hoarse to me. However, I am very aware that I am my own worst critic and my Beta is too busy today, and I didn't want y'all to be hanging on the cliffhanger from the previous chapter, soooo, here it is. If it's horrible, sorry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much gratitude to prettyvk/author and sw70/beta.
> 
> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	18. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18 of "Only With The Heart", written by prettyvk

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/c806v74j9qwc9or/only_with_the_heart_ch_18.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9lp87ux32h842fg/only_with_the_heart_ch_18.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/only-with-the-heart-ch-18)



Length: 22:37

Size: 25.8 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much gratitude to prettyvk/author and sw70/beta.
> 
> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	19. Tangled Webs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19 of "Only With The Heart", written by prettyvk
> 
> Part of The James Holmes Chronicles

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/izjdqzbg98tkl4w/only_with_the_heart_ch_19v3.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nnu4x4g8x8qwzi9/only_with_the_heart_ch_19v3.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/only-with-the-heart-ch-19)



Length: 27:59

Size: 31.7 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much gratitude to prettyvk/author and sw70/beta.
> 
> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	20. Silences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20 of "Only With The Heart", written by prettyvk

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3a76z8lkv9sopt2/only_with_the_heart_ch_20.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fcu1s5566di4sji/only_with_the_heart_ch_20.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/only-with-the-heart-ch-20)



Length: 18:51

Size: 14.5MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much gratitude to prettyvk/author and sw70/beta.
> 
> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	21. Forced Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21 of "Only With The Heart", written by prettyvk

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fvxtgoow8clff1o/only_with_the_heart_ch_21.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8m2tpsd5a116h6g/only_with_the_heart_ch_21.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/only-with-the-heart-ch-21)



Length: 22:19

Size: 18.6 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much gratitude to prettyvk/author and sw70/beta.
> 
> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	22. Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 22 of "Only With The Heart", written by prettyvk

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/t8smb999qott528/only_with_the_heart_ch_22.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pu2ds2e5scglmxb/only_with_the_heart_ch_22.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/only-with-the-heart-ch-22)



Length: 30:37

Size: 25.1 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much gratitude to prettyvk/author and sw70/beta.
> 
> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	23. Magnificent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 23 of "Only With The Heart", written by Prettyvk.
> 
> Part of the James Holmes Chronicles

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bggdt4tlnuirrv8/only_with_the_heart_ch_23.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/o8e64q2oopjw18k/only_with_the_heart_ch_23.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/only-with-the-heart-ch-23)



Length: 23:06

Size: 18.9 MB

Reader's Notes:

Those of you who are following along with my other WIPs already know this, but for those who don't. I was very, very sick for a while (including hospitalization) and I haven't completely recovered yet. My voice is still has a bit of 'softly honking goose' to it. I'm hoping it's in good enough shape to listen to anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much gratitude to prettyvk/author and sw70/beta.
> 
> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	24. Fitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 24 of "Only With The Heart", written by Prettyvk

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/y50vhr7hdlmoq1c/only_with_the_heart_ch_24.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nm8vp8psd932e74/only_with_the_heart_ch_24.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/only-with-the-heart-ch-24)



Length: 21:24

Size: 16.6 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much gratitude to prettyvk/author and sw70/beta.
> 
> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	25. Skulls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 25 of "Only With The Heart", written by Prettvk

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cuouvntq3b1u9wp/only_with_the_heart_ch_25b.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mitoo3wd30eoh4z/only_with_the_heart_ch_25b.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/only-with-the-heart-ch-25)



Length: 22:51

Size: 13.7 MB


	26. Cacophony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 26 of "Only With the Heart", written by Prettyvk

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/29d5m3zy1x0ugze/only_with_the_heart_ch_26.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/e5w4eo2am3a0ro2/only_with_the_heart_ch_26.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/only-with-the-heart-ch-26)



Length: 23:26

Size: 18.5 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much gratitude to prettyvk/author and sw70/beta.
> 
> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


End file.
